


Мистическая сила

by Gavry, WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: мини G — PG-13 (2019) [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, F/M, Humor, M/M, Parody, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-12 10:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry/pseuds/Gavry, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: У Баки неожиданно появилась новая суперспособность, которая, возможно, поможет спасти мир.





	Мистическая сила

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mystinen voima](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/450146) by Fiorella. 



Проснувшись однажды утром, Баки Барнс обнаружил, что у него появились новые способности. Он не очень понял, какие именно, но новый его талант мог им определенно пригодиться! Точно. Да. Это он чувствовал. Пока он был Зимним Солдатом, в него много чего полезного запрограммировали — наверное, что-то подобное происходило и сейчас. Внутри все просто бурлило и искрило!

База, где они планировали нападение на Таноса, была не слишком большой. С одной стороны, это вызывало проблемы с размещением и комнат на всех не хватило, с другой — именно сейчас Баки это было на руку. Всего несколько быстрых шагов — и он уже у двери Черной Вдовы. Не утруждая себя стуком, Баки открыл дверь и неслышно пересек комнату.

Наташа спала, но, разумеется, проснулась, когда Баки наклонился над ней и коснулся ее губ своими. Она резко распахнула глаза и попыталась ударить его по щеке, однако Зимний Солдат оказался быстрее. Он перехватил и стиснул обеими руками ее запястья, горя желанием поделиться новостями:  
— У меня новые способности! Нам это наверняка поможет, вот послушай…

Наташу тоже в свое время хорошо подготовили ко всему новому, так что она успокоилась и приготовилась слушать. Воодушевленный успехом, Баки уверенно поцеловал ее, и Наташа не могла не признать — Барнс знал, что делал, и успел кое-чему научиться за то время, пока… Она нежно высвободила руки и обняла его за шею. Поцелуй заставлял все ее тело странно вибрировать, она даже замурлыкала от переливающегося через край удовольствия.

В этой позе Стив их и застал. Постороннему зрителю было бы нелегко понять по его лицу, что именно он чувствует, глядя, как пальцы Наташи зарываются в густые темные волосы Баки. Он вежливо постучал по дверному косяку, обозначая свое присутствие. Наташа и Баки быстро отпрянули друг от друга — и выглядели при этом слегка виноватыми, по мнению Стива.

— Что… Что тут происходит?

Баки удивленно посмотрел на него:

— Я показывал Наташе свою новую способность!

— О чем ты говоришь? — спросил Стив, когда снова смог говорить.

Баки гордо выпрямился:  
— Ну, я проснулся и обнаружил, что могу кое-что делать… и решил поделиться этим с Вдовой!

Он повернулся к Наташе и сдвинул брови, как будто стараясь что-то вспомнить:  
— Это ты меня научила?

Стив отвернулся, словно вдруг застеснявшись. Наташа рассмеялась и ласково потрепала Баки по щеке.

— Нет, котик, я тебя научила в свое время не этому. Прости. Кто старое помянет…

Она наклонила голову и улыбнулась Стиву:

— Роджерс, а ты чего-то хотел?

Стив покрутил в руках свой новый щит:

— Ну… нам нужно расправиться с Таносом. Желательно сегодня.

— Вот вы, мальчики, этим и займитесь, — ответила Наташа, тряхнув головой. — А у меня дела. Нужно проверить одну идею…

Она облизнула губы, которые все еще слегка покалывало, и улыбнувшись, выскользнула из комнаты. Стив и Баки молча смотрели ей вслед.

* * *

Наташа сразу поняла — как женщина и как суперагент — что это новое умение Барнса таит в себе великие возможности, и отправилась искать Брюса. Уж кому-кому, а ему обнаруженная Барнсом исцеляющая сила просто необходима! Брюс, бедняга, совсем пал духом. Он не мог контролировать свои эмоции, и значит, не мог взять под контроль Халка. И не осмеливался довериться любви, как Наташа ни старалась. Каждая их встреча, которую ей удалось организовать, вызывала у Брюса острый приступ самообвинения. Он боялся причинить ей вред, и Наташа его прекрасно понимала. Даже Черная Вдова вынуждена была признать: Халк, огромный, сильный и неуправляемый — не совсем то, что требуется в семейной жизни. Но Наташа никогда, никогда не отступала перед трудностями и не могла позволить одному не слишком уверенному в себе мужчине испортить ей статистику.

Брюс, как и следовало ожидать в такое время, был в своей комнате. Он явно только что встал, побрился и теперь как раз одевался. Заметив Наташу в зеркале, он залился краской.

— О… Прости, я, кажется, забыла одеться!

Наташа заметила, что на ней только короткая ночная рубашка, не оставлявшая простора для воображения. С другой стороны, сейчас это было даже к лучшему. Она нежно прижала ладони к щекам Брюса и целовала его до тех пор, пока не почувствовала, как искрящаяся энергия перетекает к нему.

— Ничего не замечаешь? — мягко прошептала она. Брюс, осмелев, гладил ее тело сквозь тонкую ткань.

— Кажется, замечаю… — Брюс был таким милым! Небольшой фокус Баки подействовал и на него тоже. Черная Вдова снова позволила себе погрузиться в поцелуй, чувствуя, как все растет в ней чувство странной, никогда раньше не испытанной эйфории.

— А… А что вообще происходит? — Брюс слегка отстранился, переводя дух.

— Встретимся в холле через несколько минут, — объявила Наташа. — Думаю, у нас есть решение!

* * *

Когда Мстители собрались, Стив поделился с ними планом, над которым они с Наташей работали все утро. Сначала команда слушала их с недоверием, но другого выхода у них не было, а когда Наташа принялась щедро делиться с окружающими вибрирующей силой любви, полученной от Зимнего Солдата, никто уже не стал спорить. Настроение у всех стало просто великолепным, каждый чувствовал себя поистине непобедимым. И чем больше поцелуев раздавали они друг другу, тем сильнее становились.

Стив, как самый начитанный из компании, придумал необычный план, который вполне мог сработать. Они победят Таноса с помощью этой новой и пока неизведанной силы! Ну, как Волдеморта в той известной детской книжке. Танос тоже никогда не ведал истинной любви, кроме того, к подобному нападению он наверняка окажется не готов: Стив мог бы поклясться, что Танос не читал человеческой литературы, особенно тех книг, что считались детскими. Наконец-то у них появился шанс спасти мир!

* * *

Танос был действительно готов ко всему. Но не к тому, что Мстители окружат его и примутся целовать во все места, до которых только смогут дотянуться. Танос от удивления даже забыл о том, что он великий воин и у него великая цель! Единственное, что слегка утешало — никто не видел, что он покраснел.

Пока часть команды коварно осыпала его поцелуями, словно ударами, охваченный счастливой эйфорией Танос и оглянуться не успел, как кто-то уже стащил с его руки Перчатку Бесконечности. Вместе со всеми камнями и их силой. Судя по всему, у Мстителей были на Вселенную свои планы, и с планами Таноса они не совпадали — но ему уже было все равно.

Он почти не заметил, как его изгнали в какую-то далекую галактику, на одинокую планету, где его силы постепенно иссякали. Но почему-то Танос не обращал на это никакого внимания. Были у него и власть, и сила, но такого… Такого он никогда не чувствовал! Искрящаяся энергия любви все еще чувствовалась на его губах, на всем лице, во всем теле… Все, чего он хотел — поделиться с кем-нибудь этим теплом. Танос провел затянутым в теперь уже непарную перчатку пальцем по губам: рано или поздно кого-нибудь занесет на его планету. Нужно только подождать.

* * *

А на базе Мстителей тем временем наступил вечер. Окна были скромно задернуты занавесками — то один, то другой из команды впадал в любвеобильное настроение, после такого-то дня. Наташа выскользнула из черного обтягивающего платья и аккуратно сложила его на стул. Она не могла удержаться от улыбки, глядя на любимого мужчину, который как раз снял пиджак, вытащил что-то из кармана и теперь держал это на ладони, внимательно разглядывая.

— Это и правда Камень Вечности? — сгусток красного цвета переливался на ладони Брюса, и невозможно было сказать с точностью, твердый он или жидкий. Но аура силы, исходившая от камня, все еще пугала.

— Да, — прошептала Наташа и взяла камень. Блеск ее волос почти затмевал горящий в камне огонь. — И он сохранит нашу любовь навеки. Танос пусть поищет себе другую игрушку, это камень отныне наш!

Она бросила камень на ночной столик, небрежно, словно недорогое украшение, и потянула Брюса за собой к кровати. Впервые он последовал за ней без колебаний. Наташа удовлетворенно вздохнула — одежды на ней становилось все меньше и меньше. Да, Баки действительно показал им всем… хотя сам этого и не помнил. Но сейчас Наташа хотела думать только о человеке, которого полюбила, которому готова была открыть секреты своего тела и глубины своего сердца. Наконец-то Брюсу хватит смелости остаться с ней!

* * *

Коридоры опустели, на базе, кажется, все успокоились… хотя судя по доносящимся из комнат звукам, спокойствием это не было. Капитан Америка стряхнул со щита невидимую пылинку и попытался набраться смелости, чтобы постучать в одну дверь. Пока он набирался, дверь распахнулась внутрь и его чуть не сбил с ног человек, одетый в такой же звезднополосатый костюм, как у него. Только инстинкты суперсолдата позволили ему затормозить, и они оказались буквально нос к носу. Стиву пришлось скосить глаза, чтобы рассмотреть лицо Баки — так близко оно было. Он чувствовал дыхание Баки на своем лице. Захотелось даже отступить на шаг, но он удержался. Вместо этого он слегка склонил голову и задал вопрос, ответ на который знал заранее:  
— Ты помнишь, что было вчера?

— М-м-м… А что было? — Баки озадаченно нахмурился.

— Перед тем, как отправиться спать. Когда ты получил свою новую способность. Помнишь?

— Э… нет, — Баки, казалось, глубоко задумался. Это зрелище всегда, каждый раз сводило Стива с ума. Баки никогда ничего не помнил… Как Стив мог даже надеяться, что может быть иначе? Что все может измениться?

— Не-а, не помню, — подумав с минуту, решительно заявил Баки. Выглядел он при этом крайне довольным самим собой. Стив едва удержался, чтобы не стукнуть себя по лбу — это выражение на лице Баки, когда тот вспомнил, что ничего не помнит! Потом Баки удивленно огляделся вокруг:  
— А чего мы тут стоим? — он посмотрел на Стива, потом на себя. — Да еще и в одинаковых костюмах!

— Я тебе сейчас покажу.

Стив склонился к Баки. Так близко, что их губы встретились. Вибрирующая искра энергии пробежала между ними, и глаза Баки вдруг расширились:

— Я вспомнил! Я все вспомнил, Стив!

— Ну наконец-то!

Стив не стал терять времени. Щит со звоном упал на пол, когда он втолкнул Баки обратно в комнату и захлопнул за ними дверь. Этот сорт вибраниума у них теперь в избытке!

* * *

Ну а Танос, одиноко бродящий взад-вперед по далекой планете? Он мечтал о том, как поцелует Смерть. Этот поцелуй взорвет галактику — Танос ни капли в том не сомневался. 


End file.
